Killing Me Softly with His Height
by IheartORANGE
Summary: My version of the Season 3 Episode: Killing me Softly with His Height. LOLLIE as always...duh! ONESHOT!


AN: I'm having troubles with Late Lilly…I know I left ya'll at a uber suspenseful part, so I will try to update soon, but to get me out of my slump I've got a oneshot…

**AN: Okay, so I'm also trying to ease the pain of the reality of Lackson, and the writer's block of Late Lilly. So here is a oneshot. Of how Marissa and I think the Season 3 episode: 'Killing Me Softly with his Height' will turn out. We came across this idea **

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING IS MINE…not even the plot, that's Marissa's (drummer8907)….poo, because it's a great plot :)**** ENJOY!! See…**

_Me:_ Did you hear about the episode called 'Killing Me Softly with His Height' I'm hoping its Lilly crying over Oliver…I mean he is taller than her, I don't think there is anything else that would make sense

_Marissa:_ Well, it's got to be something dealing with Oliver, because he's the tallest. Maybe she has the dilemma that she has to where really high heels when they kiss cause she can't reach his mouth

_Me:_ OOOOOOO man, that'd be a freakin' awesome, and a great oneshot

Marissa: haha. Hmm sounds like you have a new project

**AND THAT'S HOW IT ALL BEGAN….**

**Killing Me Softly with His Height**

**Lilly's POV**

I'm dying. Slowly. Just like everyone else on this planet, and possibly other places. From what you may ask: Him. Yes, my best friend turned boyfriend, is softly killing me. How you may ask: his _height_ is softly killing me.

Don't get me wrong, I love being Oliver's girlfriend, but why does he have to be so much taller? I mean when we were five I was taller than him. Then at six he got a tiny growth spurt, and at fifteen I am the shortie, and he isn't. I miss making fun of calling him short. Now I'm the short stuff. I hate being short!!

I mean it's great that I'm not taller than him, but couldn't we be on the same level? We've been together for four months now. And I'm _SICK OF IT_!! No, no, no….sick of being short, not him. I could never be sick of him.

"Hey, babe." He leans down and places a kiss on the top of my head. You big doughnut I want those on my lips not head. Can't you just lean a little farther down?

"Hey." I grudgingly reply. I do this so much that he doesn't notice that I'm frustrated.

"So, Lil, you wanna go to the beach together after school?"

"When don't I?" I giggle. His face, eyes, voice: they melt my frustrated emotions away.

"Where's Miley?" he asks as he looks over to the hall where she usually comes out from.

You probably don't know Miley, she's my tall bestest gal friend. Yeah, she's tall, more on _Oliver's_ level, _tall_. Yes, you _should _notice resentment. He did have an infatuation of the other side of her, Hannah Montana. BUT…he's mine now. All mine.

"Hey, ya'll." Miley yells from behind the freshman crowd.

"Hey, Miles." We shout in unison. She starts walking over after pushing through the crowd.

"How's my favorite couple?" she asks a little too bubbly.

"We're good." I tell her.

"Well, Lils, I gotta go to second period." He tells me.

"Oh. Okay." I reply a little dejected.

"Well, bye." He says and leans down and enraptures me in a deep kiss. He pulls away way before we were even close to being done with that kiss. He stands up and places his hand on his lower back, as if easing the pain, of bending down to long.

"Bye short-stuff." He chuckles. He slowly starts walking away and then he goes to class, leaving me and Miley alone.

"So, Lillian, why the long face?"

"It's just--oh it's stupid." I tell her.

"Well, tell me. It can't be as stupid as when you liked Jackson. Talk about your neaaaah!" (AN: she says the neaaah like in the beginning of the Lilly's Mom episode)

"Yeah, I mean what was I thinking?" I asked as I shuddered at the memories.

"You weren't." she said seriously, "So what's up?"

"Oliver. It's just---no you'll think I'm an idiot." I told her as I shied away from the subject.

"Oliver's a dummy, ugly, weird, a doughnut?-What?" She asked me, showing me there was no way I was getting out of the conversation, so easily.

"All those, except the second one. There is no way my Ollie's ugly. Come on be serious." I told her as my mouth moved to a smile, thinking about _him. _I think I saw her roll her eyes.

"Lover's quarrel? - Tell me!" she interrogated. She grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, as if she could shake the information out of me.

"No, nothing like that: no fights, no problems." I told her.

"Except for?" she asked.

"You know me too well. It's well it's a um, ya know a…" I told her as I touched my lips. She pulled out chap-stick, my favorite strawberry lip gloss, and breath-spray.

"It's not me." I tell her like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, does he have chapped lips, bad breath, bad technique? What? Because I can go have a talkin' with him, if needed." she asked.

"Nothing like that." I giggled, "I'm just too short, and he's just too tall." I told her and then went into my story, "Okay, so last week we went out and then we went to his house. We finally sat down on his couch and he smiled and told me, "I haven't been able to do this all night." "Do what?" I asked him. He kissed my nose and chuckled. "My little Lilly, I haven't been able to kiss you because we've been to busy for me to bend down or you to reach up." He smiled. I grimaced, "I'm short." "Yep, that's it in a nutshell." he laughed and kissed my forehead and started trailing the kisses to my lips."

"Wow." She replied as I huffed.

"I know. It kinda sucks."

"Have you tried high heels." She asked obviously forgetting my past with those.

"You mean death traps?" I asked her back.

"Oh yeah, prom. Not the prettiest sight." She remembered and shuddered.

"Thanks, Miles. I'm already having a bad week, and now your talking about me being super uncoordinated." I sarcastically reminded her.

The bell suddenly rang.

"Crap that was the bell. Let's go!" she told me and pulled me to the class we have together. I sat in class for what felt like hours, I talked to Miles the whole time, through notes. We finally got out and I saw my tall guy leaning against the wall, waiting for me. Miley left, this is our only time we have together, so she lets us be, unless I shoot her the Don't-leave-me-by-myself glare, then she gladly obliges and walks with us.

I grabbed his hand and we walked toward the last class, the only one that we have together. We walked in and sat in our seats, which were thankfully assigned behind each other. I'm in front and he sits behind me. He plays with my hair, while I take notes and write some to him. The last class went by very fast, as always. With him it seems to always, if I only had Math with him. Oh well.

"We don't wanna be late to the bus!" I remind him as I pull him toward the bus port.

"We're not riding the bus, Lils. We're taking my car. I'm not letting my girlfriend ride with me is some nasty bus." He smiled.

"Oo. I'm getting spoiled." I giggled.

We started walking toward the parking lot.

"Yep." He grinned and placed yet another despised kiss on the top of my head.

"Oliver." I whined.

"What?" He asked me.

"Am I too short?" I ask him.

"No. You're perfect. Why?"

"You never kiss me on the _lips_…" I tell him while frowning.

"Well, you never _kiss_ me." He retorts.

"Isn't it the guy's job?" I ask him.

"Isn't it the girlfriend's job to know how to dance?" he replies smiling smugly.

"Let's not go there, Oken." I snap, as he laughs because he remembers prom, all too well. Let's just say there were heels, the thin high heels, and I stomped on a lot of toes and fell on top of a lot of people, including him multiple times.

"Kay, but Lilly what's your deal?" He asks me as I slip into the passenger side. I stay quiet until we get to the beach, giving him the silent treatment.

"Lillian, what's wrong?" he finally says breaking the silence as we walk over to the tourist area.

"I already told you." I tell him as I cross my arms.

"Well, I'm a doughnut. Tell me again." He smiles irresistibly.

"I'm short, and because I'm short and we don't kiss-" I tell him, and he cuts me off by dipping me and kissing my lips.

"Does that make up for it?"

"No." I reply flatly. "How about when we're in school? I can't count how many times a guy has come up to me to flirt, and I have to tell them I have a boyfriend. And they ask 'who?' I tell them and they laugh, 'well I never see you guys together.'" I tell him.

"Who?" he asks as he squints his eyes and spaces out, thinking of who those guys might be.

"I don't know their names." I lied.

"Oh, well. When we go back to school tomorrow, I'm not leaving your side." He tells me as he bends down to peck my cheek, "Long way down."

"Oh, shut up!" I tell him as I stand on my tiptoes and try to reach his lips. I reach all the way to his chin and kiss that instead.

"Woah, you really are short."

"Do you want me to fix that?"

"With what? High heels. NO!" He says as he answers his own question and shudders.

"Thanks. Love your confidence in me." I smile.

"Yeah." And he smiles back.

He grabs my hand and we sit down at a nearby table and he kisses me. And I forget about me dying from his crushing height. I may be short and he may be a freakin' giant compared to me, but I'll always love my tall doughnut of a boyfriend.

AN: I loved it, and loved writing it, And if you love me and/or it you will review, to show your Lollie LOVE!!!

~IheartORANGE~

BLESSINGS!


End file.
